


Handle This

by becharlatan



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Costumes, Halloween, Liam Pining, M/M, POV Third Person, Shotgunning, Stangers to Friends, one-night stand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 11:18:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5088701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/becharlatan/pseuds/becharlatan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i> I don’t know who you are, but I woke up next to you only with a batman cape to cover our bodies.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Handle This

**Author's Note:**

  * For [apprehensivekitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/apprehensivekitty/gifts).



> I found the prompt at tumblr (will link once my net is stable). I instantly thought of Ziam, becuase of course, Batman = ziam :) 
> 
> Thanks to Rizo for the beta! :) Ray should be here to add more wits but she's busy and it's okay. 
> 
> To all who enjoys Ziam, as much as I do, this is for you. Enjoy! x
> 
> Sam babe! X

Liam grumbles as he sinks deeper into the bed, pulling the duvet with him.

It’s always wonderful when he can spend more hours on the bed, thinking about nothing. He satisfies himself as he rolls over, getting into the middle of the bed, lying on the pile of pillows. He thinks this is the best day of the week, on his own, after getting plastered from last night’s party. 

He wouldn’t really call Niall a menace because Niall has been his best mate ever since they were five. It’s just that Niall knows how to pester him and tease him on the right nerves, challenging him to do almost daredevil acts (Liam considers getting smashed is a daredevil act because of his ol’ poor kidney). 

Pulling the duvet under his chin because of the cold breeze from the window getting in, he smiles to himself as he nuzzles against the pillows when he feels a puff of air brushing his cheek. 

Feeling that it might just be the wind, he ignores it and continues in his slumber when the duvet in his arms is being pulled and Liam lets out annoyed sigh because Niall knows how he likes to have the duvet in his sleep. 

“Niall,” Liam moans because the Irish wouldn’t just stop tugging and Liam desperately needs his sleep. His headache is not that bothering but he doesn’t want to risk the hangover. 

Liam scoots closer so that they can share the duvet instead. Contentedly, Niall seems to stop and instead, latches a leg on Liam’s waist pulling him closer for more warmth. 

He has no issues being tactile with Niall, they’re mates. A good cuddle is what Niall is always good at. Liam turns to his side when he feels Niall’s bare skin brushing against his free cock. 

He doesn’t sleep naked, is all. Well maybe he does, but that was a year ago when his ex-boyfriend and him are still sleeping together. Right now, however, sleeping naked seems a tad off his character. 

There’s also another thing he noticed when he sinks into Niall’s warmth. It’s not the same pineapple and citrus he knows Niall uses. It’s smells of mint and lavender and cigarettes that make Liam’s brows furrow. 

So instead, he decides to open his eyes because there’s no way Niall would light a cig. 

And. Oh. 

Contrary to Niall’s pale blonde hair and spiking up, what Liam sees is long black hair, splayed marvelously on the pillows. He tries to blink his vision because it might be some hallucination. Liam closes his eyes again because he doesn’t know anyone with such beautiful raven hair. Maybe he’s just dreaming. Maybe it’s all just a part of his hangover. He knew he shouldn’t have bitten into Niall’s challenge. What was he thinking? 

After breathing in slowly (and heavily), he opens his eyes the second time and frowns because Niall doesn’t even grow enough facial hair to produce stubble peppered around his chiseled jaw. 

Oh. 

_This is not good,_ Liam thinks as he scans the face of the man sleeping beside him, his legs around Liam’s waist and they’re both naked. It makes Liam’s heart skip a beat because how irresponsible can he be? Who is this guy even? He can’t even remember him from last night! 

Liam looks down and gulps when he notice that what he thought was a duvet was a black clothe, smaller than a size of a duvet, but big enough to cover a person’s body. He blinks and realises that the clothe is an actual Batman cape--his Batman cape from last night’s Halloween party. 

Thinking rationally, Liam slowly pulls away from the leg latched around his waist and carefully spreads the cape around their hips. Because Liam still wants to preserve both of their dignities. 

Liam doesn’t really remember who the guy is, can’t even remember what he had actually done last night and how they got here in the bed. He’s the worst when he’s drunk and Niall owes him a lot of explanation. Or maybe, he owes Niall a lot of explanation because there’s no way Niall isn’t involved in this. 

Turning to his other side while holding a clothe above his hip, Liam looks around his surroundings and tries to study where he is. He doesn’t remember owning a mint-potted plant by the window frame. He’s quite sure that Niall doesn’t own an entire beaded curtain hanging by one corner with a small couch covered with floral prints. Maybe they’re in his room since the guy smelt mint; he probably owns a mint-potted plant. That’s positively it. 

He’s deep in thoughts, trying to recall what happened last night when an elbow hits his side and he looks down to see a pair of dark brown eyes looking up at him. 

Liam falls lost in them; he’d never seen something so beautiful. Funny, why can’t he remember those eyes from last night? 

“Hi,” the man snickers as he slowly gets up and Liam has to look away because the cape crawls down, almost showing his cock. He watches as the man stretches his arms and leans against the headboard to crack his neck. Liam fiddles with the clothe in his fingers because how the hell did this happen? How can the man beside him still look calm even after everything? They’re side to side naked. What a wonderful morning to wake at, really. 

“Like what you see?” Liam hears because he doesn’t even realise how he’s been staring at the man’s torso, the sun rays trickling on it. 

Liam gulps and breaks his gaze to look at the man whose smile is one of the other reasons his heart keep on falling on his stomach. 

He should think like a proper adult right now. He should stop indulging his mind to imagine dirty thoughts and instead, begin how to properly ask what happened last night. He should have a name. Right, a name is a good start to begin with, but the man would actually think he’s stupid. He’s definite that he’s told Liam his name last night but why on earth Liam forgets it? Just for good measure, he’s going to beat Niall when he sees him. 

“Um,” Liam stutters, wiggling to a sitting position, his hand still on the cape. 

“I hope you don’t mind,” the man cuts him as he crawls out of the bed, grabbing a pillow with him to over his front. He’s smiling like a kid, grin so wide. “I’m heading to the bathroom first.” 

He finds himself nodding because there’s no way he would argue on whose to get to the bathroom first. That’s stupid. What’s of utmost importance right now is recalling everything from last night. He watches as the man (he can’t take his eyes off the man’s skinny arse, really) skids towards the door and out of the room. 

When he’s alone, Liam stumbles on his feet. The first thing he did is to search for his clothes. Well, the remaining of his Batman suit. He walks around the room and spots them on the other side of the bed, soaking with alcohol stench. They’re wet and Liam doesn’t’ think wearing them again would be the best solution. 

Considering the situation, Liam thinks the man (nameless man, dammit) wouldn’t really mind him borrowing a set of clothes. He walks to the drawers and as soon as he opened the first drawer he stops. So if he’s going to borrow clothes, he had to return them. This wouldn’t just be hooking up, would it? He can’t even remember the man’s name, but he’s proper fit, his body like a canvass of all wonderful things on earth, inked on his skin. 

Liam scrunches his nose and shakes his thoughts when he spots a pair of grey sweats big enough to fit him. He argues getting a pair of boxers in the third drawer but settles on the first pair he sees. Settling on a black shirt big enough to fit him, the door creaks slowly and Liam turns around to face the man now soaking wet, a white towel wrapped around his hips. 

“I hope you didn’t mind,” Liam whispers, showing the clothes. He receives a shrug and a smile as a reply. 

They are awkward again and Liam hates this feeling. He doesn’t want to be awkward with someone, but that seems futile because Liam doesn’t even know the guy. He slept with him, and they woke up in someplace so foreign and not to mention, naked. 

“There’s still hot water,” the man says, his face so fond and soft and Liam feels guilty for forgetting everything about him. He’s certain that last night was one of the best nights of his entire damn life. Or maybe not. Maybe he’s just justifying the man’s gorgeous face, feeling bad for everything. 

He nods, as he walks towards the door. He flashes the man a smile and steps out of the room; he looks around and finds the place cozy. He walks across and gets inside the bathroom. 

This is definitely not Niall’s house because Niall has a load of cheap deodorant filling the vanity counter and his usual pineapple and citrus body wash is replaced by strawberry and coconut shampoo. 

Deciding that it’s best to get over with this, Liam stands under the sprinkler and washes the grime off his skin. While letting the water run down his body, he tries to recall everything, yet again, and as if he hearing the alcohol’s evil laughter, he sighs in defeat. He can’t remember anything at all. 

Turning the knob off and getting another towel under the sink, he dries himself quickly and wears the clothes. He looks at the mirror and smiles warily because this has got to be the worst feeling ever. He would never let himself get smashed again like this. This is utterly confusing. 

As soon as he steps out of the bathroom, he feels his stomach grumble when he smells the sweet tangy smell of bacon being sizzled. He stops himself heading to the kitchen and instead walks back to the bedroom to get his costume and his cape. He searches for a bag where he can place it and finds one beside the bookshelf. 

He feels his phone inside the pocket of his pants and isn’t really surprised to find it dead. Maybe he could borrow a charger from the man later. 

Liam gets out of the room and walks until he reaches the kitchen where the man is dressed in a pair of black sweatpants, and a white shirt with a print of Captain America’s shield. 

“Awesome shirt,” Liam says as he sits on one of the stools and places the bag under the bar table. There are two plates on the it, already with toast and egg and Liam can’t help but smile when the man transfers two bacon strips on one plate. He pushes the plate with bacon toward Liam and turns to place the pan in the sink. 

The man smiles as he sits across Liam, carrying two mugs of hot coffee. “Two spoonfuls of sugar and cream,” the man says and Liam cringes at how he knows Liam’s preference in coffee. He feels bad. Liam can’t even remember his name. 

Feeling that he should at least do something about it, discreetly, Liam looks up at the man while cutting the eggs open, letting the yolk run on the toast. 

“So, Bruce—“ 

“Zayn. From what I recall, you’re Bruce.” Zayn replies, flashing a bright grin. 

Liam nods, trying his best not to blush on how wonderful his voice is. “It’s Liam today. I was Bruce last night.” 

It’s Zayn’s turn to nod as he lifts his toast and dips it in his coffee. He takes a bite and watches as Liam takes a bite of the bacon and chews on it happily. 

At least he get Zayn’s name in a very cool way. Niall would hit him for forgetting such a wonderful name he had moaned last night. He blinks, stops munching midway, getting all read when he had recalled moaning for Zayn’s name as the man suck his head and— 

“It’s a nice house,” Zayn breaks his thought and Liam looks at him. He nods when they both look around the house and sees a neat living room across the table they’re eating. There’s a tall bookshelf beside the telly and a love seat beside the couch its back on the man door. 

They eat their breakfast in silence, filing their tummies with toast, egg and coffee. 

As soon as they finish their meals, Liam can’t help but feel antsy because what should they do after this. He can’t even remember the last time he hooked up. And as far as he knows, hooking up doesn’t end up eating breakfast together. It’s kinda silly, is what it is. 

Drying the plates and stacking it nicely on the counter, Liam grabs the bag under the table and decides to join Zayn now sitting on the couch. He has his phone on the coffee table, his wallet and a case of red Marlboros. The clothes he wore last night are neatly folded beside his lighter and Liam recalls him as the Green Lantern. 

“Could I borrow a charger? My phone’s dead, mate,” Zayn says and Liam blinks at him before looking around the house, thinking that maybe Zayn is talking to someone but him. However, his frown is strong and insulting when Zayn looks at him with a raised brow. 

“This is your house, isn’t?” Zayn adds and Liam tilts his head, totally dumbfounded. 

“I thought it was yours,” Liam replies. And as an afterthought, they both got into feet, scrambling around the house. 

“Fuck, I thought this was your house!” Zayn grunts, fishing his things in the pockets of the sweats his wearing and and stops to look at Liam. 

“Wait, so these are not your clothes?” 

Liam shakes his head, biting his bottom lip as Zayn cusses under his breath and Liam thinks this is the end of hanging out with someone as gorgeous as Zayn. 

“I thought they are yours. I asked you awhile ago and you just shrugged,” Liam counters and Zayn looks at him. He feels a bit wary because Zayn’s face is stoic. Plain. But maybe a tad pissed. Or whatever. Liam’s not so sure. 

Zayn flicks a cigarette from the case and lights it when Liam pulls the lighter off of his hand. He receives a scowl, but he ignores it and places the cigarette back in the case. 

“I don’t think that’s a good idea. This is neither our home,” Liam explains and he notices how Zayn’s shoulders fall at that. 

“I think we should get out of here,” Zayn decides and Liam looks at him, feeling unsure about this plan. However, there’s a little voice that tad agrees with him because what if someone sees them and call the police. That wouldn’t be a good picture. That would be awful. 

“I agree,” Liam whispers as he eyes Zayn’s clothes. “Give me your things. I can put it in the bag.” 

“You’re stealing?” 

Liam glares at him and he sees Zayn grinning playfully at him. He rolls his eyes and grabs the bag from Zayn’s hands. “I’m _borrowing_.” 

He hears Zayn snorts as they head the front door and sees their shoes on the mat. Well, at least, they went in like any normal human, passing by the front door instead of climbing the window. 

“Do you think the owner has his keys?” Liam asks and Zayn looks at him with an annoyed look. 

“Should we lock it?” He asks instead and Zayn shakes his head before stepping down the foyer and walks down the road. 

“Of course you should lock it, _Leeyum_.” 

“Zee! Don’t leave me!” Liam gasps as he puts on his shoes faster than ever and shuts the door behind him. He speeds down the steps, the bag hanging on his left shoulder. 

He doesn’t even know, okay? He doesn’t know how he ended up calling Zayn with a nickname he just came up with, but he doesn’t want to be left alone is the thing. He doesn’t even know where part of London they are. He’s not familiar with the place, but he’s sure he’s seen an ad about the village they’re at. He’s quite sure a few walks away is Primrose Hill. He’s certain. 

Zayn is standing before him, a cigarette pressed in his thumb and forefinger. He lets out a bluish smoke and Liam stands there in awe. It’s astonishing, how Zayn looks so calm and here is Liam, panicking because there are tons of questions running in his head and he’s certain Zayn feels the same but he looks so brilliant, like the river, clear and serene. 

“Do you, uh—do you remember what happened last night?” Zayn asks and Liam stands on his toes while swaying the bag. He can’t tell if Zayn is trying to catch him or he’s being oblivious just the same. 

Liam shakes his head and he listens as Zayn puffs out the smoke of his cigarette. 

“I don’t either.” 

“But we did, like— did we?” 

“Yeah, yeah. We did,” Zayn replies, pulling up his shirt to reveal the trails of hickeys on his lower hip. Liam freezes and turns red when he sees his creation. He looks up at Zayn to find the man smirking at him. 

He feels like a teenage girl. It’s stupid. He’s a proper adult, working full-time, sharing an apartment with Niall and he’s acting like he’s this. 

“Do you recall where’d we met, perhaps?” 

Liam stares at Zayn for a moment, waiting for the man to give him a reply when they hear a sound of car engine starting up. Zayn’s eyes widen and Liam also did the same because he doesn’t even know what to do. Zayn drops the cigarette, stepping on it hurriedly before grabbing Liam’s hand and started running away. Liam finds himself following, his legs taking him where Zayn leads them. 

He doesn’t even know why they’re running in the first place. He tries to look back and finds the street completely empty. When they turn around the curve on their right, Liam calls out for Zayn. 

“Zayn, Zayn. Zee!” 

Zayn slows down, then comes to a halt to look at Liam with a heaving chest. He doesn’t’ let go of Liam’s hand but crouches a bit to regain his breathing. 

“Why did we run?” 

“I thought. I thought someone was following us,” Zayn exhales and Liam’s tells himself that it’s rude to laugh at something that totally scared the latter but can’t help himself. He breaks into a bark of laughter, feeling Zayn squeeze his hand before being let go. 

He wipes the tears on the corner of his eyes as he watches Zayn glares at him. He should feel scared, but he finds Zayn’s glaring ultimately adorable. 

“Shut it,” Zayn says but Liam finds no hatred in his voice. 

Liam coughs, shakes his head as he look back at Zayn with a straight face. 

“Who were you with at the party?” Liam asks as he starts walking. When he’s a few feet away from Zayn, he turns back to see Zayn staring at him. He blinks, as if waiting if Zayn’s going to follow him. He feels uncertain too, but he just wish Zayn wouldn’t just leave him on this. 

He tries not to show his smile when Zayn hurries on his feet and stands beside him. He runs a hand on his hair and Liam admires how Zayn looks gorgeous under the beaming sunshine, black hair falling softly on his forehead. 

“I’m friends with the bartender,” Zayn answers, as they reach a small convenience store at across the intersection. Liam looks around to see if there’s any vehicle approaching before crossing the street. 

“Wait, I remember this place,” he feels Zayn’s hand tugging his and Liam looks forward to see a big guy wearing a white apron, stacking beer cases outside the store. 

“I think you’re right,” Liam says. He feels a little bit better now, finally that something is making a point. “Do you think he can help us?” 

Zayn doesn’t answer; instead he smiles, white teeth showing before taking Liam’s free hand and walking towards the man. Liam knows he shouldn’t feel like this and yet he feels like standing beside Zayn is the most wonderful feeling he’d ever felt in his entire life. 

“Excuse us, sir?” 

The man turns around to face them. There’s a nameplate on his chest that says _Paul_ and Liam wonders if Paul can help them. 

“Did we—“ 

“I know you two,” Paul says, irritated and annoyed and Liam wonders what they’d done to deserve such nasty attitude. He feels Zayn hold him tighter and Liam can’t quite figure if he’s panicking because Paul sounds mad at them or if Zayn’s hold is making him feel protected. 

“You lads played with my trolly,” Paul explains as he points the trolly by the entrance of the store. The cart is still in its normal state but Liam notices the different colours inked on the metal bars. “You,” he says pointing at Zayn, “starts painting the trolly like a crazy five year old. While you,” now he’s pointing at Liam, “indulges him by getting in and pushing the trolly like maniacs.” 

Liam feels his cheeks heat because of embarrassment and Paul shakes his head because surely, they had made such a mess. 

He thinks he remembers it now, Zayn and him, running like crazies last night and most definitely drunk. He bites his lips as he looks Zayn, waiting for his brain to spark on memories but found none. He understands what Zayn feels, because even though he knows how they’d gotten there, he’s still confused where they’d came from. 

“About the trolly,” Zayn speaks, as he looks as equally embarrassed. Paul cuts him off with a wave and turns around to pick up another case of Corona. 

“Your friend paid for it,” he answers and steps inside the store leaving the two even more confused. 

— 

“So a friend paid for the damage we’d done,” Liam says as they continue walking down the street. They’re holding a can of soda because Liam’s feels thirsty and Zayn doesn’t have the heart to ignore his whines. 

“Guess so,” Zayn replies as he reaches for the soda can and takes a gulp. Liam watches as Zayn’s throat throb from swallowing the carbonated drink and wipe his lips with the back of his hand. He hands the can back to Liam who stares at it disbelievingly. 

They continue walking. Headed to a place they don’t really know when Liam spots a wall filled with Batman graffiti. He breaks into a wide grin and pulls Zayn to it. 

“Look at it,” Liam whispers, looking at the spray paint overlapping at one another, strokes marked too perfectly on the bricks. He scans the entire piece and wishes his phone had batteries so he can capture the magnificent work. He looks to Zayn and finds the man gaping at the graffiti with a big ‘O’ in his mouth. 

“I made this,” Zayn says, as if finding himself surprised with it. Liam looks at him, confused too when he sees at the bottom of the cape are the initials ZM. 

“Zayn?” 

“Zayn Malik,” Zayn finishes and Liam nods. 

“You sure, you didn’t remember?” 

Zayn shakes his head. 

“But, what? How could you not—Wait, come on. Let’s go.” 

Liam pulls Zayn with him as they dash at the opposite hardware store. He vaguely remembers the place but since the graffiti is standing across them, he’s very sure people might have known them. 

The bell atop the door rings, telling that there’s a visitor. There are shelfs of different supplies in the aisle. The store is still decorated with pumpkins and spider webs and Liam pulls Zayn until they reach the counter up front. 

There’s a kid playing behind the counter, her hair tied in pigtails. She looks up at them and Liam starts with a small smile. 

“Uncle Hazza’s friend!” 

Liam looks at Zayn and Zayn shakes hi head with a frown. They don’t know anyone by the name Hazza. 

“Uh, Hazza?” 

The girls nods before jumping off the chair and dashing back door. Seconds later, she appears towing another lady with her. 

“Hello,” the lady in blonde hair and sliver-bluish eyes greets. She smiles at them, before saying something incoherent to both Liam and Zayn. 

“Do you need any more paint?” the lady asks. Zayn gulps before stepping closer the counter and leaning on the glass table. 

“I’m sorry, but. Could you tell us if we were here last night?” 

The lady nods before helping the little girl on her chair. She hands her a red crayon and steps closer the counter as well. “You’re Harry’s friends, yeah?” 

Zayn looks at Liam and Liam only frowns before looking at the lady. “We don’t know who’s Harry, sorry.” 

“Oh,” the lady answers politely. “I’m Lou. This is my daughter’s Lux. I thought you’re friends with him since he’s with you” points at Zayn, “when you bought the spray paints last night. You painted the Batman on the wall across the street.” 

Liam tries to recall but unlike with Paul, he sort of forgets this part. He doesn’t even remember meeting Lou or her daughter or getting inside the hardware. He’s not so certain that Zayn had painted the graffiti but he’s certain that Zayn had done it. Lou doesn’t look like someone who would lie. 

“Uh, thanks,” Zayn replies and instead of asking more questions, Liam is being dragged outside the store. Liam stumbles against his back when Zayn halts and stares at the graffiti before them. 

He doesn’t know what Zayn is thinking right now, he’s afraid that once he asked, he might ended up triggering something. So instead, thinking of nothing but to cheer Zayn up (because he prefers a happy Zayn than a stoic-looking Zayn), he pokes Zayn’s cheek. 

“It’s sick,” Liam says abashedly. “The graffiti, I mean. Looks sick, really.” 

Catching Liam’s finger, Zayn presses a kiss on his forefinger before flashing him a smile. “Thanks, babe.” 

Liam nods, fighting his best to buckle his knees because he doesn’t want to look like a high schooler swooning over his crush. 

He smiles as he pulls Zayn down the road, as they continue walking to places they can remember. 

— 

After walking a couple of blocks away the hardware, Zayn tugs him stop and points at the pub with a name ‘Tommo’ on the sign. 

“I know this place!” Zayn shrieks like a ten year old, finding a rare comic in one of the thrift shops. He pulls Liam with him, crossing the streets quickly, apologising when a car honks at them and Liam. Liam is just to happy that one of them finally remembers something. 

They enter the pub and is greeted by the familiar scent of last night’s party. Liam remembers the dance floor at the middle of the store and the bar at the side right after you enter. 

Zayn guides him towards the stools and he watches as Zayn rings the bell atop the table and a man with sharp cheekbones and caramel hair turns to face them. 

“Zaynie!” 

“Louis!” 

“You piece of shit,” Louis says and he pulls a glass off the counter to fill with beer. He’s looking at Zayn with a mischievous grin when his eyes land on Liam. Liam gulps and feels a bit shy because Louis’ gaze had turned into something frisky. 

“Oh, what do we have here?” Louis plays innocently, placing the glass before Zayn and watching another empty glass to fetch Liam a drink. 

Zayn looks at him with a smile and Louis rolls his eyes. 

“Didn’t think Batman would let Green Lantern blow him,” Louis comments as he hands Liam his beer. Zayn chokes in his drink and Liam blushes while sipping his quietly. 

“Sod off, Lou,” Zayn snarls as he taps his fingers on the table. 

Louis smirks as he leans against the counter across and waves a towel on his shoulder. “What brings you here? Isn’t it too early for a drink?” 

“You’re the one to talk.” 

“I’m working,” Louis reasons. “I’m not drinking.” 

“We both know you’re alcoholic,” Zayn grins. He finishes the beer quickly and Liam wonders if Zayn is alcoholic too just like his friend. 

“Anyway,” Louis deadpans, clearly annoyed that Zayn is there to bug him. “You lots are here because?” 

Liam looks at Zayn and then at Louis. Louis is looking at him with a gaze that’s like peeling off his clothing and Zayn tosses a peanut shell to the bartender. 

“What? I’m just staring,” Louis defends. 

“Don’t stare at him,” Zayn grumbles and Liam turns away because Zayn being possessive definitely brings shivers in his spine. 

“Do you think you remember where we went from here last night?” 

Louis blinks before furrowing his brows to look at Zayn confused. Liam looks back at them, his glass half empty, but still not in the mood to finish it all, as he waits for Louis to answer. 

“Dunno, mate,” Louis replies. “Sorry. Last night was packed.” 

Can’t help but feeling himself frown, he decides that this is it. Whatever wonderful thing he had shared with Zayn last night, it must end now. They’re probably too drunk to recall events of last night. Hell, he can’t even remember Zayn’s name and Zayn doesn’t remember everything as well. But, it seems weird that Zayn knows how Liam wants his coffee. 

Thinking that that is it, Zayn pays their beers and heads out, pulling Liam with him. 

As soon as they step out the pub, Liam points the fountain as the middle of the park. He doesn’t know what about the fountain intrigues him but Zayn simply nods, thinking Liam must have remembered anything. 

When they arrive, Zayn sits on the bench beside the fountain while Liam stands near the fountain, watching as the water flows down against the pebbles. He was humming to himself, listening to the sound of the water and the kids playing nearby when Zayn calls for him. 

“Look,” Zayn explains as he points the backrest made of wood. Liam blinks a couple of tries before realising that there are letters carved on it. 

“ZM  & LP,” Liam reads. 

“Liam?” 

“My last name’s Payne,” Liam answers shyly, feeling annoyed because he can’t remember why they wrote that. Even if Zayn starts asking questions, he won’t be able to answer them because he can’t even answer his own set of questions. 

He feels light headed and disturbed and yet he can’t help but feel bad for Zayn because he’s sure, Zayn feels the same. 

He gives up, however, knowing that it’ll be completely pointless now. At least they’ve become great friends, or friends. Or whatever. Liam wouldn’t even admit to Zayn that he wants more time with him, that he wants to spend eternity with him. He isn’t even brave enough to confess that he might be falling for Zayn because everything about Zayn is magnificent. But whatever, it’s better this way. 

They sit there in silence looking anywhere but to each other when Zayn pokes his bottom lip, making Liam blink at him. 

“Do you live nearby?” Zayn asks, getting up on his feet and waiting for Liam. 

Liam nods before standing beside Zayn, clutching on the strap of the bag tightly. 

“Let me walk you, yeah?” 

It’s the middle of the day, no one will try to mob him but Liam finds the intention cute. He simply nods and starts walking. He doesn’t look back now to find out if Zayn is following him because he once he feels his hand being squeezed, he’s certain Zayn wants to be with him too. 

— 

Reaching their compound, Liam smiles when Zayn looks at him fondly. He can feel Zayn’s calloused fingers against his and Liam wonders what Zayn’s job is. What are his favourite books; his hobbies, does he have a pet? He can’t help but think of question after question because even though he doesn’t do this - this hook up thing - he wants to stay connected with Zayn. He wants to learn things about Zayn, because even though he can’t remember, he’s willing to start at the beginning and make sure to cherish every memory with him. 

“I hope Niall’s at home,” Liam says, holding Zayn’s tightly. He knocks on the door, feeling stupid because it’s his home. He lost his key, okay. 

“Wait, you know Niall?” Liam nods. Zayn looks at him bemused and about to say something when the door opens and a curly haired man greets them. 

“You’re not Niall,” Liam scoffs, and checks to look if he’s in the right door. It’s number 4B. He’s certain it’s their apartment room. 

“Niall, they’re home,” the curly haired shouts and Niall bounces from somewhere, latching his arms around the man’s shoulder and hooking his chin on it. 

“Took you fuckers long enough,” Niall says and Liam garbles. 

“This is Harry,” Niall announces as Liam and Zayn gets inside. Liam doesn’t fail to notice how Niall’s eyes wander on their intertwined hands. 

“So, you’re Harry,” Zayn speaks beside him. Harry nods, offering a hand. Zayn takes it, and Liam tries to stop the whimper when he lost warmth. 

“I’m not sure you remember much,” Harry says as he stumbles on the couch, bringing Niall with him. Niall lays his head on Harry’s chest and Liam eyes them with fondness. 

“We can’t even remember what happened last night,” Liam explains. He’s standing beside Zayn, itching to get hold of Zayn’s hand but feels improper because there’s _nothing_ going on between the two of them. 

And even if there’s something—it’s one-sided. Liam is certain. 

“Nice clothes,” Harry comments, carding a hand on Niall’s hair. Niall turns around, settling himself between the backrest of the couch and Harry. He wraps his arms around Harry’s torso and nuzzles his face under Harry’s jaw. 

Liam wants to punch them because unlike them, he doesn’t even know if he’s allowed to want to feel those things with Zayn. 

“I know now. That was your house, wasn’t it?” 

Harry smiles, bright and dopey and Niall nods before nosing Harry’s throat. 

“You sure you didn’t remember anything?” Niall asks, eyes still closed. Both Liam and Zayn nod. 

“After drinking and getting high at Tommo’s you lots crossed the street, played by the fountain and started carving god knows what on a park bench,” Niall starts explaining. “Harry and I found you outside, giggling like pieces of shit. I swear, if you try stealing Nick’s joint again, I would lock you from the world forever.” 

“Niall, stick to the story, please,” Harry says, kissing Niall’s forehead and Liam feels his stomach twist because he wants Zayn to do the same to him. It’s unfair. 

“Okay. Yeah. Anyway, when we came looking for you, Zayn begged that he needed to release all the energy by painting. Since Hazza here works in a hardware store and thinks the only way to stop you two from whining is to buy you boxes of spray paints. 

“And Leymo, whined that he needed to do lots of running so you two dashed off, like fucking ran away from us. I swear, you two are menace when combined. So yeah, you two started running, and bumped into Paul, the owner of a convenience store. Zayn, it’s a good thing I know the owner and accepts my apology when you tried painting one of the carts black. Liam carried Zayn inside the cart and started running, while pushing Zayn. You two drunk and together is the worst.” 

Niall breathes after his story and nuzzles his face back to Harry’s face. Liam feels he understands why Niall wants to lock them because last night’s daredevil act was beyond his brain could even fathom. 

“Since we’re already near my place, I told Niall it’s okay for you two to crash,” Harry ends and Zayn nods before looking at Liam with a small smile. 

“Well, that’s it. I mean, wow,” Zayn mumbles in pure amazement and Liam nods, feeling empty because _what now?_ What will happen now after all of this? 

Like any coward in a rom-com, Liam is the first to speak. He says the stupidest thing ever just to excuse himself, “Well, I’m exhausted. I’m going to bed.” He dashes to his room, leaving all three confused lads and closes his door with a thud. 

“That was?” Harry asks, carding his fingers on Niall’s hair. 

“Fucking Liam,” Niall grunts as he opens his eyes and looks Zayn, standing before them. “Your call Zayn.” 

Zayn smiles before walking down the hall. Niall grins and Harry looks down at him, before kissing his nose. 

“A proper fairy god mother, you are,” Harry comments and Niall nods before placing a finger on Harry’s lips. 

“Let’s sleep. Aren’t you tired from last night?” 

Harry giggles before pinching Niall’s side and closing his eyes. 

— 

Liam scoffs on his bed because this is the best (not to mention easiest) thing to do. He ran away because dodging Zayn is the perfect thing to do. It’s the right thing to do. 

He convinces himself. 

Pulling the duvet on his head, he stops grumbling when he hears the door open. It’s probably Niall. Niall will probably scold him for being rude and tell him that Zayn is out of his league and that it’s okay. 

The bed dips and when he pulls the duvet off he gasps when he feels Zayn’s lips on him. 

His brain screams, but instead of struggling, he wraps his arms around Zayn’s neck and pulls the latter closer, feeling more in the kiss. Zayn licks his lips, asking for permission and Liam opens his mouth willingly, making a sound of affirmation tasting a bit of sweetness and bitter in Zayn’s mouth. 

After what felt like forever, Zayn pulls away and looks down at Liam. Liam hiccups because, again, he’d never seen something so beautiful. Long lashes casting a shadow on his high cheekbones and Liam will count the lashes one by one happily if that’s the only way he can do to continue staring at him. 

“Hi,” Zayn mumbles, pressing his forehead against Liam’s. 

“Hi.” 

Zayn lies behind him and Liam presses himself while Zayn wraps his arms around Liam’s waist. “This okay?” he hears Zayn ask and Liam nods. 

There’s nothing more than okay than to feel Zayn’s pressed against him. 

He falls asleep quickly, with Zayn’s fingers playing with his hair and legs tangled with his. 

When he wakes up a few hours after, Liam smiles when he sees Zayn’s face, soft and angelic before him. His lips are parted slightly, little puffs of air brushing his nose and Liam—Liam thinks he could do this, with Zayn, forever. 

— 

_Liam stands by the bar, sipping his drink, and feeling a bit of a loser with his Batman costume and a tad drunk when a man in Green Lantern bumps in to him. He’s holding a joint between his fingers, Liam is sure, but he couldn’t stop looking at how beautiful his eyes are._

_Liam thinks Green Lantern has seen his soul already because the way he’s staring is just a tad apprehending._

_“I love Batman,” Green Lantern says and Liam grins before handing his glass down. “I’m Zayn.”_

_“I think I love you,” Liam grins. “I’m Liam.”_

_Green Lantern grins back. He takes the joint near his lips, stopping midway._

_“Shotgun?” Zayn asks and Liam nods because there’s nothing to do. He had enough drinks, feeling almost tipsy by the 6th glass and here comes his Green Lantern, offering something fantastic aside from getting drunk._

_Zayn places a finger under his chin and Liam opens his mouth, waiting patiently as Zayn takes a drag and puffs the smoke inside Liam’s mouth._

_“Wanna get out of here?” Zayn asks and Liam nods before taking the joint from Zayn’s fingers and taking a drag himself._

_“You’re gorgeous,” Liam mumbles, puffing the air out and handing the joint back to Zayn._

_Zayn smirks before leaning down to place a sloppy kiss on Liam’s cheek._


End file.
